No One is Alone
by Emmalicious
Summary: When Lizzie moves to Hillwood with her sister Helena, she goes to P.S 118. Already on her first day, she develops a small crush on a new friend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" I heard my stupid alarm clock wake me up again. I hit the snooze button and tried to go back to bed again. I soon heard my older sister, Helena, scream "Lizzie wake up!" I got out of bed with most likely a rat`s nest in my hair. I got out of my pajamas and put on a purple short sleeve shirt with black shorts. I walked downstairs to see my sister making breakfast. She said "Lizzie, would it kill you to brush your hair? You want to look pretty in case you meet someone nice." I rolled my eyes, grabbed the brush, started brushing my long, auburn hair, and said "You know I am too young, besides, you`d probably knock his lights out." She smiled and said "You know me to well. But you should brush your hair to make some new friends at your new school." Helena and I moved to Hillwood because our mother died and our father left us. I`m nine while Helena`s twenty-four. Mom died when she had me, I don`t even remember the slightest thing of her aside from pictures, I have her blue eyes and dad`s auburn hair. Four years after that, dad left us do to him drinking every night. We lived in Pennsylvania but had to move since Helena wasn't making that much money. When we moved to Hillwood was during the summer, we got better from there. The apartment we are living in isn`t a suite, but it`s way better than the one we lived in when we got here.

After breakfast, it was time for me to go to school and for Helena to go to work. When we went out the door, Helena said "Remember, the school is P.S 118. And here`s a map if you get lost." I said "Helena, I`m nine years old, I`m pretty sure I can find my way home." She said "Whether you like it or not, you`re taking the map." I rolled my eyes but took the map. She waved to me and said "See you at 5:00." I smiled. When she turned the corner, I threw the map in a trash can.

After half an hour, I found the school! I looked at my watch and saw it said "7:30." I still had thirty minutes to try and make new friends before school started. I walked inside the school and saw some kids. I shyly walked to my classroom. I`m the type of girl who`s really shy, but isn't afraid to stand up to big jerks.

When I found my classroom, I saw a few kids; one had black hair and a red dress. One had a long, purple shirt with black hair. One girl had blond hair, was wearing a pink dress, and had a unibrow! I sat down at an empty desk. Suddenly, the girl with black hair and was wearing a red dress came over to me and asked "Are you new here?" I quietly said "Yes." She said "What was that?" I quietly said again "Yes." She said "Ok, you have to speak up." I said "Yes." She asked "What`s your name?" I said "Lizzie, what`s yours?" She smiled and said "Rhonda." She was about to say something, but then, the girl with the unibrow shot a spit ball at me! She said "What a stupid looking new kid, she looks more stupid than Arnold!" I scowled and said "Says the girl with the unibrow." She glared at me. She wanted to say something else, but she just opened a pink book and started writing something. Rhonda said "Anyways, do you mind if I braid your hair?" I shrugged and said "No not at all." She started braiding my hair.

After fifteen minutes, she was done. Before I could say something, she started putting hair ribbons on me. I said "Rhonda, what are you doing?" She said "Fixing you up, you want to look pretty, in case you meet someone nice." I got up, rolled my eyes, randomly walked near the door, and said "Yeah, yeah, as if he`s going to walk right through that-." Before I could finish, someone accidently slammed the door on my face! I shouted "OUCH!" When the door closed, I was ready to slug them in the face! But, I saw a kid with a football shaped head and a kid with a tall stack of hair! The kid with the football head said "I am so sorry!" The kid with the stack of hair said "Are you ok?" I nodded while turning red a little bit. Then, the girl with the unibrow shot another spit ball at me! I turned around and shouted "WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" She smirked and continued writing in the pink book. Then the kid with the stack of hair said "I see you and Helga know each other." I turned around and said "Yeah, I guess you could say that." The kid with the football head said "I`m Arnold, and this is Gerald." I smiled and said "I`m Lizzie."

We talked for the last ten minutes until the rest of the class came and then an almost bald man came in, I assumed he was the teacher. When everyone else sat down at a desk, he motioned me to come to the front of the classroom. He said "Class, this is our new student." He turned to me and said "Well, my name is Mr. Simmons. What`s your name?" I said softly "Lizzie." He said "Can you please speak up?" I said softly again "Lizzie." Before Mr. Simmons could ask me to speak up, a kid with a blue baseball cap and was a bit round said "Just say your stupid name!" Mr. Simmons said "Harold, please don`t be mean to-." I said while scowling "Lizzie." Mr. Simmons said "Excellent, now Lizzie, will you please take a seat?" I shyly nodded and sat at a seat in the back. The kid that was sitting next to me was a creepy kid with glasses, a yellow dress like shirt, and kept breathing weirdly! He was staring at me for the past fifteen minutes! When class was almost ending, he put his hand on mine on my desk! I slowly looked over to him and saw him staring at me with frightening, cold, dead eyes! Without thinking, I hit his hand with my ruler as hard and quietly as I could! After he took his hand off my desk, I saw Helga staring at me. I was expecting her to shoot another spit ball at me, but she smiled and gave me thumbs up! I smiled back. Then, the bell for lunch rang.

After lunch, it was time for recess! When I walked out, I saw kids doing multiple things! I saw some girls doing jump rope, I saw some other girls playing hopscotch, than I saw Arnold, Gerald, Harold, a kid with a green baseball cap, a red haired kid, and a kid with a weird nose playing basketball! I smiled and made my way towards them. I said "Can I play?" They turned to me, Gerald said "Uh look, Lizzie-." Before he could finish, Harold said "Girls aren't good at basketball!" I scowled at him, looked at the kid with the weird nose, and said "Give me the ball." He passed me the ball; I aimed it, and shot it! It made it in the basket! I turned to Harold smirking at him. He didn't say anything for a second but then he said "That was luck! Cover your eyes!" I smirked and said "And how am I supposed to do that?" He looked through his pockets and took out a blindfold. I tied it around my head. I could hear Arnold say "Harold, this isn't-." Harold said "Just do it!" I waited for a second, than shot! After I heard the ball fall, I quickly took the blindfold off and turned around. I could see on everyone`s faces that I made it! I smirked proudly at Harold and said "Now, I can see why I`m not ready to play basketball with you." I turned around to leave. But then I heard Gerald shout "That was amazing!" I smiled and blushed with my back turned. For the rest of recess, I played basketball. I then found out the three people playing basketball were Sid, Stinky, and Eugene. And that the creepy kid was named Brainy.

When school ended, everyone lined up for the bus. Since I didn't know that there was a bus to take you home, I didn't bring any money for it. I was walking until I heard Arnold say "You`re not taking the bus?" I turned around and said "No, I didn't bring any money." Gerald said "I`ll pay for you." I shook my head and said "No you shouldn't, I`m sure I can find my way home." He said "Just let me pay for you." I smiled and said "As you wish."

When it got the closest to my house, I got out of my seat and said to Gerald "Thank you." He smiled. I got off the bus and opened the door. I sat my backpack down on a chair and looked dreamy eyed.

When Helena got home, I was "doing" my homework while looking dreamy eyed. She put her purse down and said "I`m home! How was your first day of school?" I didn't make eye contact but said "It was wonderful." She smiled and said "Ok, did you make any new friends?" I still didn't make eye contact and said "A girl named Rhonda, some boys named Arnold, Sid, Stinky, and Gerald." I imagined her having a big smile on her face and she said "And who`s your boyfriend?" I for the final time didn't make eye contact and said "Gerald." Quickly, I shouted "No I didn't mean that!" She was laughing like a crazy woman! I shouted "Didn't you hear me?! I don `t like him!" She kept laughing and said "Yes you do!" I stared coldly at her. She was still completely hysterical and said "Does he look good?" I shouted "Helena!" She partly calmed down and said "Ok, ok, I won`t tell anyone." I rolled my eyes. She said "Wow, you`re not even a week into school and you already have a crush." I said "I do not have a crush on him! I was just thankful for him paying for me on the bus!" She smiled and said "Sure." I said "I`ll go do my homework upstairs." She said in a playful tone "Are you sure you don`t want Gerald to help you?" I shouted "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" I heard her laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning, I turned off my clock, got dressed, put my hair in a ponytail, brushed my teeth, and got some bus and lunch money. I went down the stairs and made myself a bowl of cereal. When Helena got down, she said "Did you put that ponytail in for Gerald?" I rolled my eyes and said "No I would've made you put braids in." She giggled. I ate my cereal and walked to school.

I got there earlier than I expected, so I just walked into school. While I was walking to the classroom, I saw a sixth grade boy holding a little girl by the hair who looked like she was in kindergarten at the least! I walked up to him and said "Leave her alone!" He looked at me and said "And who are you?" I said "A pretty mad fourth grader." He said "And what are you going to do about it?" I smiled devilishly and said "Nothing, you- you!" He said "I`m a what?" I smiled again and said "Something I can`t say, because a child is right here. Just put her down." He said "And what if I wanted to rip her hair off?" The little girl was about to scream and cry. I scowled and said "This!" I stomped on his foot really hard! He dropped the little girl and grabbed his foot crying like a baby. I grabbed the little girl`s hand and walked away holding my head high.

While we were walking I said "So, what grade are you in?" She said "1st." I smiled and said "And what`s your name?" She said "Timberly." I said "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She got excited and said "Yeah, I have two brothers, one`s name is Jaime O! And I have a brother named Gerald!" I stopped in my tracks and said "Oh, and what grade are they in?" She said "Jaime O`s in High School, and Gerald`s in fourth grade!" I said in my mind "I knew it!" I said "I might know Gerald." Her smile disappeared and said curiously "Do you like him?" I could tell on my face, I was red as a rose. I tried to be casual and said "Ok, that is none of your business. Oh look we`re at your classroom!" I opened the door for her and she said "Because if you do, I could tell him for you!" I said "Oh that wouldn't be necessary if I liked him." I light fully pushed her in her classroom and made my way to my own.

When I opened the door, I looked at the clock and saw that we had ten more minutes until school started. I turned and saw everyone (besides Mr. Simmons for not being in the classroom) staring at me! I tried to casually walk to my desk and sit down. When I sat down, everyone was still looking at me! I said "What?" The girl with glasses and black hair (Phoebe) said "Someone saw you stand up to Wolfgang." I said "Who?" Arnold said "The sixth grader who was bullying a little kid." I said "Oh, that guy, yeah so what?" Helga said " _So_ , you stood up to a sixth grader!" I said "He was bullying a little girl for no reason!" Harold said "Did you get hurt?" I said "No." Almost everyone shouted "HOW?!" I shrugged my shoulders. Eugene said "How did it happen?" I tried my best not to sound braggy but said "I was walking into school and saw him holding Timberly by the hair." Gerald quickly cut in and said "Wait, Timberly, my sister?!" I said "She told me you were her brother." He was staring into space for ten seconds! I said "Ok, well I told him to stop but he said what I would do if he wanted to rip her hair off-." At that moment, Gerald suddenly stood up and said "Ok I`m going to kill him!" He was heading for the door, but Arnold held him back. I continue "I then stomped on his foot." Almost everyone gasped and Rhonda said "How are you still alive?!" I said, while trying to be a comedian, "How should I know?" Some people giggled. I then ended the story of just walking her back to her classroom not mentioning the awkward conversation I had with her. Then walked in Mr. Simmons, we began class.

Nothing else happened during the school day until the end of the day. I was walking to the bus stop when Gerald caught up to me. He said "Wait Lizzie!" I turned around. He said "I just wanted to thank you again for helping Timberly. I probably would have been in big trouble." I smiled and said "You`re welcome." He then looked at something behind me. I turned around and saw Wolfgang! I tried to look brave and aid "Did you come back for another beating?" He smirked and said "No, I just wanted to do this!" He quickly took my backpack and almost pushed me down the stairs! But I grabbed on the bars and pulled myself up. I said to Gerald "Cover your ears." He said "What are you -?" I said "Just do it!" He covered his ears. I then screamed as loud as I could! Absolutely everyone covered their ears. After screaming seven seconds straight, Wolfgang ran back to me, put the backpack on me, and said "Ok, ok! Stop screaming! You must love that stupid backpack." I glared at him and said sarcastically "More than life itself." I then stomped on his foot and walked past him! I could hear him cursing under his breath and Gerald laughing under his breath. Then Wolfgang yelled at Gerald "What are you looking at?!" Then he ran to my side. When we were at the bus stop, almost all of the kids backed up, I just casually walked to the back. Then everyone stared at me. I said "What?" Everyone shouted "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I said "Nope." Then the bus arrived.

When it was my stop, I thought Helga would shoot a spitball at me, but she didn't. But, someone shot a paper plane at me. I opened it and said in a heart "Brainy + Lizzie." I glared at him, crumpled the paper up, and threw it at him. I could hear Phoebe say to Helga "What do you think what was in the paper?" Helga responded "I don`t even want to know." I got off the bus and opened the door and went in.

At 5:00, Helena came home. She yelled when she opened the door "SURPRISE!" I looked to her holding a light blue diary! I walked towards her and took it. I said "Why did you get this?" She said "Oh I don`t know, maybe you could write your dreams in it, or keep track of chores, or something." I rolled my eyes and knew the _real_ reason she got it. I said "Well, I have some exciting news for you." She listened. I said "When I walked into school, a sixth grader was holding a little girl by the hair." She nodded. I continued "and I marched up to him, and long story short, I stood up for her." She said "Well that was a nice story." I said "I`m not finished yet." She sat back down. I said "When I was taking her back to her classroom, firstly she told me her name was Timberly, and." I started to mumble "Gerald`s her brother." Helena said "What?" I mumbled again "Gerald`s her brother." She said "What was that?" I rolled my eyes and sighed saying "Gerald is her brother." She smiled and said "Well it looks like you already made an impression on the sister." I rolled my eyes. We then didn't do anything really special after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I woke up, I changed my clothes, brushed my teeth, and woke Helena up. I got breakfast and made her braid my hair in one braid. When I asked her to braid my hair, she said "Did something happen between you and Gerald and you didn't tell me?" I said "No, I just want to braid my hair." So she did. After I was done with breakfast, it was time for us to leave. I left my diary in my room. I did not want to risk losing my new diary.

Nothing really happened during the school day. But when school ended, Wolfgang came up to me again while I was talking to everyone. I decided to walk away from the bus stop to spare everyone from getting bullied. I made myself look like I was planning to walk home. I was walking away while my back was turned to him saying nonsense about me. None of it really bothered me, until he said "No wonder your hair looks terrible, it`s because your mom does it." I then stopped in my tracks, turned around quickly, and shouted while crying "I DON`T HAVE A MOTHER!" I knew everyone was looking at me. I didn't stop there, I said "And you want to know something else? I don`t have a dad! And somehow, he`s just _a bit_ more of a jerk than you are!" I walked away while tears were spilling down my face and everyone was looking at me. I knew Wolfgang wasn't going to harass me anymore, for the day. I just kept walking, until Arnold caught my arm and said "Lizzie." I pulled my hand out of his grasp and walked away being sad as anyone could be. I could hear some people shouting at Wolfgang.

I kept walking for hours trying to find my way home. I wandered around for a while. When it was 7:00, I decided to try and get a bus. I waited at the bus stop for fifteen minutes. When one finally came, I asked the bus driver "Where does this bus go to?" He said in a mad voice "Mulberry Street." That was ways away from my apartment! I said "Oh, well when does the next bus come?" He said "This is the last one." I sighed and said "Thank you sir." He closed the bus door and drove on. I continued to walk for what seemed for like an hour but it was really ten minutes.

When I gave up, I sat on the ground and cried. Of course, being in a big city being lost in the dark, you first think that you are going to die. While I was crying my eyes out, I heard a faint voice say "Lizzie?" I turned and saw Arnold! I stood up and said "Why are you here?" He said "I was just walking when I saw you crying." I said "I still haven't found my way home." He said "I`ll help you." I smiled and said "Thank you so much." He nodded.

When he helped me find my house, before going inside, I said "Arnold, can you keep a secret?" He looked over to me and said "Sure." I said "Well, I, sort of, like-." I thought for a moment, smiled and said "Never mind." He shrugged his shoulders. I said "Thanks again." He smiled and said "You`re welcome." I walked in, and the very first thing I heard was "WHERE WERE YOU?!" I said "I-I got lost." Helena said "HOW COULD YOU GET LOST?! YOU TOOK THE BUS!" I said "I didn't take the bus. I walked home." She said "YOU WHAT?!" I said "Yes I walked home, because a stupid jerk made fun of mom!" She stopped shouting at the top of her lungs and said "He did?" I nodded. I said "I started crying and stupidly refused going on the bus." She hugged me. She said "I`m so sorry." I started crying again. She said "It`s ok, it`s ok." I nodded. Helena then made us dinner than we went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*The Little Pink Book* 

When I woke up, my alarm clock didn't wake me up, Helena didn't wake me up, and not even the TV woke me up. The bus woke me up! I quickly got out of bed, changed out of my pajamas and into some clothes, quickly brushed my teeth, ran downstairs, and only grabbed a blueberry muffin. When I ran out of the apartment, the stupid bus didn't bother to stay a few seconds and left! I cursed under my breath and ran to school.

Long story short, I was on school on time. Nothing else really happened, so I`ll just skip to the end of the day.

We were all on the bus, it wasn't starting, but when it was ready to, Helga cut a piece of Arnold`s hair off! When Arnold stared at her, she said in a snotty tone "What are you looking at geek bait?" I said "She`s kind of-." Gerald said "Yeah."

When it was Helga, Arnold, Gerald, and my stop (I decided to walk with them) Arnold stepped out and almost ran into Helga. She said "One side moron!" I rolled my eyes. When we stepped off the bus, Gerald picked up a pink book and said "What`s this little pink book?" Arnold said "It isn't yours?" "Please." When Gerald opened the book, he laughed like a crazy woman! I asked "What`s so funny?" He said "Both of you listen to this!" He started reading a page from the diary. "To Arnold, with the red, hot lips, your football head, your awesome face, your (inaudible) chic, your catlike grace. Who`s wet, hot lips do I want to taste? Three guesses stupid! Arnold, Arnold, Arnold!" Everyone around us started laughing, including me! Arnold, trying not to be embarrassed said "Must have been another Arnold." But then, his grandpa said teasing him "I don`t know, it fits your description pretty well, hot lips!" I was the very first one to burst out laughing! But suddenly, Gerald asked while being hysterical "Lizzie did you write this stuff?" I immediately said "NO!" He said "Are you sure?" I shouted (probably making a few people go deaf) "OF COURSE I`M SURE!" We then walked to Arnold`s house to find out who the "culprit" was.

When we entered Arnold`s room, Gerald put the book down but Arnold said "Don`t touch that! It`s evidence." He picked up two pencils and used them like tweezers. I said in my mind "Really?" Arnold said "Now we have to make the list of suspects." Gerald grabbed a pencil and notebook and said "Ok, who was at the bus stop? Let`s see, Jennifer was there." I said "The one who chews with her mouth opened?" "Hm, Dodie?" Arnold shook his head. Of course, Gerald said while moving a bit closer in a teasing way "Lizzie?" I rolled my eyes and walked away. He said again "Some older girls were there." Arnold zoned out for a couple of seconds and said "Ruth!" Gerald said "Arnold, she`s in the sixth grade." But Arnold said "It could happen." I said "Yeah. Sure. We have to collect some evidence." Gerald said "That`ll take all day!" Arnold then said "Not with Abner!" Arnold then whistled. In came a pig! We than ran out the door to find evidence.

When we came back, I suddenly picked up the book and turned to the last page. I could see the name "Helga" written! I closed the book and slammed it on the desk in a flash. Arnold and Gerald turned to me and said "What?" I said "Nothing." Gerald said "Lizzie, what`s wrong?" I said "Nothing, everything`s completely fine." I knew they didn't believe me so Arnold said "Did you see the author`s name?" I said "No, just-just." I thought "Think of something Lizzie!" I then continued "just something you do not want to see!" Arnold said "You saw the author`s name didn't you?" I swallowed and said "You`ll have to read the whole book to find out." We then proceeded to test some evidence.

We found out that it wasn't any of the girls we thought. We then opened the year book to see other possibilities. We looked through it for hours. When we were on some girl named Annie Gerald said "Arnold, I give up, the next girl on this list is named Helga Pataki." They both started laughing like crazy; I tried my best to laugh casually. Soon, Gerald and I went home.

The next day, everyone was outside laughing at the poems Arnold was reading. I saw Helga walking down the sidewalk and pushed Stinky in a trashcan! When Arnold was going to read the last page, Helga ran, ripped the page, put it in her mouth, and threw the spitball at Arnold! When everyone walked into the school, I walked up to Arnold and Gerald. Arnold said "What is her problem?" I said "Oh boy, I better go talk to her!" Gerald was going to say something, but I ran in.

I looked for her for five minutes but I found her. I tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and said "What?" in a rude tone. I said calmly "Your secret`s safe with me." She said "What secret?" I said "That you care." "Care for what?" "You know who I mean." Her eyes went wide and held a fist! She was about a few inches from my head until I head "I told you, your secret`s safe with!" She said "How can I trust you?" I said "Easy, you don`t." She said "Than how do I know you didn't tell anyone?" I said "If I did, why isn't there anybody behind you?" She turned around. She said "Good point." Her face lit up. She said "You like Gerald don`t you?" I was completely pale. If I said I didn't, it wouldn't help so I looked around and whispered "Yes." She said "Oh boy! Lizzie, your life is going to change, right now!" She then started running down the hall! I shouted "Wait there missy!" She turned around. I said "Tell a single soul I like Gerald, and I`ll tell the whole school you like Arnold." She said "That`s not fair! If I tell ONE person you like Gerald, you`ll tell the WHOLE school I like Arnold." I said "No it`s fair. If I tell one person you like Arnold, then that person will spread it around the whole school, just like if you do it to me." She glared at me and said "Point made." I said "So do we have a deal?" I held out my hand. She took it and we shook on it. She said "Remember, if one of us breaks our promise-." I continued for her "Than we`ll tell the person who broke the promise there feelings for the people they like." She nodded. We than walked to class.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*The Ghost Bride* AN: Yes I know The Ghost Bride and The little pink book are in different seasons. Just go with it.

I was walking with Eugene, Arnold, Gerald, Sid, Stinky, Helga, Curly, and Harold. We soon stumbled upon a graveyard. Harold said "Let`s get out of here, graveyards scare me!" Sid said "This reminds me of the Ghost Bride!" Eugene said "What`s the Ghost Bride?" Everyone stared at him, Curly said "How do you not know the Ghost Bride?! It`s my favorite story!" I said "I`ve heard of it, I just don`t know the story." Curly said "Well, I guess _I`ll_ tell you." Sid said "Curly, Gerald`s the keeper for The Ghost Bride." Curly threw a tantrum and said "No I want to tell it!" I said "Curly, it`s just a story. It`s not the end of the world." He go in my face and said "Well, let`s see what everyone else thinks!" I rolled my eyes and said "Fine, if someone thinks Curly should tell the story, raise your hand." Curly raised his hand. I said "Ok, if someone thinks Gerald should tell the story, raise your hand." Everyone, including me, raised their hand. Gerald began telling the story.

Long story short, the Ghost Bride is about a bride who waited for her fiancé to marry her. But, he never showed up. He fell in love with the bride`s sister, they were married the next day. The bride put her wedding dress and veil on, grabbed an axe, and went to her fiancé and sister`s house! You can probably tell what happened after that.

When Gerald was done telling the story everyone clapped, besides Curly of course. He said "I could have told it better." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, he left out the best part. Tonight is the Ghost Bride`s anniversary when she murdered her sister!" Everyone gasped. Stinky looked in the cemetery and said "I wonder if she will appear tonight." Sid said "Let`s find out tonight at sundown!" Helga said "When should we meet?" Harold said "Girls can`t come! They get more scared!" Helga stormed off. I followed her.

She stormed back to her house and into a garage. I said "Helga, what are you doing?" She mumbled "Let`s see how brave the boys are!" I said "You`re going to pretend to be the Ghost Bride to scare the boys aren't you?" She said "How do you know?" I said sarcastically "Oh boy, because you`re grabbing a dusty, white dress to marry Arnold." She glared at me and said "Good point." I said "I want in." She smiled and said "Ok, here`s what we`re going to do."

I walked to the cemetery with only the clothes on my back, a coat, and a baseball bat. While I was crossing the street, I could see the silhouettes of Gerald, Arnold, Stinky, Sid, Eugene, and Harold, but no Curly. I approached them. Harold said "Lizzie we already told you, no girls!" I said and crossed my arms "Then you better be ready to run away, because I`m not moving." Harold raised his arm ready to punch me! But Arnold got between us and said "Ok, ok! Lizzie, you can come with us." I smiled and followed them in. Harold asked "A baseball bat, really?" I said "Better than nothing."

When we were in the cemetery, Helga slammed the door. Everyone else jumped while I tried to act surprised. Harold gripped my arm! I smiled and said "Who`s the scared one now?" He rolled his eyes. We then looked around. Arnold found a grave; Arnold read aloud and said "Here lies Cynthia Snell. She lived her life and went straight to- I can`t read it." I thought "Oh boy." Gerald said "Maybe she doesn't appear." Harold said "Yeah let`s get out of hear." I said "Wait, maybe she`s still hear." Gerald said "Lizzie, that`s bull-." We then heard someone (Helga) humming the wedding march! Eugene said "That sounds like the wedding march." I said "It is the wedding march!" We than saw Helga dressed in the white dress with an axe! Everyone ran away while leaving me behind! I laughed and said "Well done Helga!" She laughed and said "That`s not all I`ve done." She led me to the entrance and I saw the door locked! I chuckled but heard everyone else coming! She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her behind a tree. When they saw that the gate was locked, she whispered "Watch this." She grabbed a rope and started shaking it. When I looked towards the gate, she made it shake! The boys ran away screaming! I gave her a high five and thought of the best idea! I whispered "I`m going to go back to them, but pretended you cut my arm off!" She smiled and said "Wonderful!" I tucked my arm into my sleeve and walked.

When I found them, I groaned as loudly as I could. When I came out, they all rushed to me. "Where were you?!" "How are you still alive?!" "Did you see the ghost bride?!" I said "Look, I`m alive, but, not all of me made it." I took my jacket off, and there they saw me armless! All of them screamed. We then heard another scream! Before you knew it, Helga was running towards us! Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me while we were running away screaming.

When we stopped running, Helga and I explained that we pulled the trick on them. I took my arm out of the sleeve. Harold said "I say we pound them!" Helga said "But I saw the actual Ghost Bride!" We all looked at her. I was about to say something, but I saw the ghost bride! I said "She`s not lying! There it is!" I pointed at the ghost bride behind them. They turned around, and we all ran! We soon took cover in the tomb. We put a shovel between the handles in front of the doors, and waited.

After some time, Arnold said "I`m going out." I quickly got up and said "I`m going with you." Gerald said "Me too." Arnold said "You don`t have to come." Gerald said "We know." We then went out, the only thing to protect us, my baseball bat.

When we saw the ghost bride approaching us, we ducked into some bushes. When the ghost bride picked up an axe, made her way to the tomb, and started cutting the door down! I got up and said "I`ve had enough of this!" I started running towards the ghost bride while Gerald and Arnold were screaming "LIZZIE!" When the door came down, and when the ghost bride raised her axe, I raised my bat high up in the air, and quickly hit it on its foot! When the bat hit its foot, it screamed bloody murder! Literally, I had to cover my ears for fifteen seconds! When it was done screaming, I said "Gosh she screams like a baby!" Arnold said "No Lizzie, it`s a him." He ripped off the veil and we saw Curly! We all screamed "Curly?!" I said "That explains so much." He raised his arms out to strangle me! But Arnold and Gerald held him back while I backed up. I said "Sorry, if I knew you were the ghost bride, I might have, possibly, not hit you." Eugene said "Why`d you do it Curly?" He said "Because you wanted Gerald to tell the story and not me!" We were all silent until I said "Really? You almost killed everyone just because you didn't get to tell a stupid story?!" He said "You would have done the same thing." Helga said "You`re hopeless." We than tied him up and put him in the tomb, we than walked home. And we never saw Curly again. No I`m totally kidding. He just never talked to anyone really.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*School Play* Cinderella

We were all fooling around in the classroom when Mr. Simmons said "Class, I have a big announcement!" We all became quiet expecting a surprised field trip or something. He said "I`m proud to announce that we`ll be doing Cinderella for the school play!" I was probably the only one smiling in the entire class! I heard Helga mumble "That`s a worse play than Romeo and Juliet." I smiled and said "You did Romeo and Juliet?" She said "Yep, it was horrible." Mr. Simmons said "Now Helga, maybe you thought it wasn't fun but some students thought it was." Some (I guess the cast from Romeo and Juliet) said "Yeah" In a hesitant tone. He said "Now, this is mostly the Cinderella you know, but this one has more songs!" I thought "Oh no! I can`t let anyone here me sing!" He said "Now, not everyone has to audition, but I recommend it." I thought "Maybe I can just audition to be a maid or something." He said when the bell rang "Auditions are tomorrow after school!" Everyone walked out.

*The Next Day, after school*

Mr. Simmons told everyone who wanted to audition for Cinderella to meet in the auditorium (of course). I found out that they had fifth and sixth graders auditioning too! I thought "Oh of course Mr. Simmons is going to pick an older girl and boy to be Cinderella and the Prince." I then heard the door open. It was Gerald and Arnold! I said "You guys are auditioning?" Gerald said "Yep!" I said "But why?" Gerald said "So that I can get put down." I gave him a look that said "Really?" Mr. Simmons called all the girls who wanted to play as Cinderella to the stage. I couldn't even count how many girls there were! Arnold said "Lizzie, aren't you going to audition for Cinderella?" I said "Nope, I just want to be a maid, or something." We then listened to all of the girls. Some of them were good, not a lot were great, and most of them were terrible.

Mr. Simmons then called all of the boys who wanted to be The Prince. Gerald and Arnold went up. When they were done, He then called for the king and queen, then the maids, cooks, and townspeople. I went up. I sang a song and acted out one scene.

When I was done, Mr. Simmons said "Now, the following girls I want to see for callbacks for Cinderella, Rhonda, Lila, Helga, Nadine, and Lizzie!" I was blushing! Gerald nudged me playfully and said "Seems like you won`t be a maid after all!" I smiled.

After everyone left, Helga, Nadine, Rhonda, Lila, and I went back in for callbacks. We each sang one song from the play and acted out one scene. Mr. Simmons said "Now, I want all of you to know that you are all wonderful singers and actors, but I have to choose one." I raised my hand and asked "Does Cinderella have to kiss the prince? Like, on the lips?" He said "Yes." "So, who`s the prince?" "Oh that's Arnold." I could already tell Helga was now desperate for the part. He said "So, Rhonda you`ll be Cinderella, Lizzie you`ll be first understudy, Lila you`ll be second understudy, Nadine you`ll be third understudy, and Helga you`ll be fourth understudy." I thought "Oh boy, she`s out for blood." I knew she was going to probably do something to all of the understudy`s to get the part, but I didn't back out because of that, well I sort of did. But the bigger reason was of remembering lines! So, I said "Mr. Simmons, I don`t think I`ll be doing Cinderella." He said "Why not Lizzie?" "Because I don`t think I can remember all of the lines." He said "Well ok, now let`s see you could be a towns-wait! I didn't cast the part of the queen, would you mind being the queen?" I said "No not at all!" He said "You have to kiss the boy casted as the king on the cheek." I shrugged and said "But that`s it, right?" He nodded.

When I was walking towards the exit, Helga rushed towards me and said "Did you back out of being Cinderella for me?" I said "Well, kind of. It was true that I didn't want to remember all of the lines, but I also didn't want to kiss Arnold. I like him, but not like that." She smiled and said "Thanks." I smiled and nodded and exited.

Cast List

Prince- Arnold (Understudies: Eugene, Brainy, Iggy)

Cinderella- Rhonda (Understudies: Lila, Nadine, Helga)

Harold- Stinky (Understudy: Ludwig)

Chef- Ruth

Butcher- Curly

Step Mother- Sheena (Understudy: Campfire Lass)

Portia- Connie (Understudy: Cookie)

Joy- Maria (Understudy: Patricia)

Queen- Lizzie (Understudy: Phoebe)

King- Gerald (Understudy: Sid)

Fairy Godmother- Gloria (Understudy: Marcy)

Townspeople/ Castle servants- Sid, Phoebe, Marcy, Lila, Nadine, Helga, Eugene, Wolfgang, Ludwig, Harold, Brainy, Torvald, Iggy, Campfire- Lass, Patricia, and Cookie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Continuing Cinderella* 

Mr. Simmons sent out the cast list to everyone, and found out Gerald was the king, I was blushing like crazy. When Helena came home, she said "How were auditions?" I didn't respond. She said "Did you get the cast list?" I handed her to list. She skimmed through it to find my name. When she saw that I was the queen and that Gerald was king, she said "Well, every queen needs a king." I mumbled "I have to kiss him on the cheek." She said "You have to do what?" I mumbled "I have to kiss him." She said "Didn't catch that." I sighed and said "I have to kiss him on the cheek." She smiled and said "Just make sure you don`t have your first kiss." I shouted "Helena!" She was laughing like a crazy woman! I said "The play`s on Friday." She said "Oh that`s nice." I said "It`s at one." She asked "Do you have to sing?" "I don`t know yet, probably." She smiled.

When I met Gerald and Arnold on the bus, Gerald said "So, I guess you're the queen." I said "And you`re the king." Arnold could tell we were hesitant in our voices. I mumbled "I have to kiss you on the cheek." He asked "What did you say?" I mumbled "I have to kiss you on the cheek." He said "Say that again." I rolled my eyes and said "I have to kiss you on the cheek in the play." He was just staring at nothing! Harold suddenly cut into the conversation and teased Gerald "Well you have fun with that." He then ran to the back of the bus. Arnold snapped his fingers and Gerald "awoke". Gerald said "Why do I have to kiss you?!" I said "I don`t know!" In the back of my mind, I thought "Maybe he doesn't like me like I do, probably." He said "Can`t we just shake hands, or something?" I said "We have to ask Mr. Simmons, and probably not." He groaned. The bus stopped at school and everyone got off.

*Rehearsals*

After school, the cast went to the auditorium. Everyone went on stage. We got our costumes. Gerald and I had two, our ball costume and our king and queen costume. My ball gown was lavender and my queen costume was sapphire blue. We did the first five scenes. I found out I had to sing a duet with Gerald! I thought "Oh no." The song we had to sing was called _Boys and Girls Like You and Me_. We then found out Rhonda decided to be a townsperson instead of Cinderella. I nudged Arnold and said "Now you get to kiss Lila." Arnold was blushing and smiling.

*Time Skip, Friday*

Long story short, Helga somehow got Lila and Nadine to be townspeople or maids. It was the big day for the play! I decided not to wear any makeup. I did put my hair in a bun though. Helga put her hair in braids surprisingly. In minutes after everyone entered, the play began with the townspeople selling things to each other, than Stinky (playing as the Harold) came into a tower and started singing the first song ( _The Prince is Giving a ball_ ). After that, we cut into the stepfamily`s house, where Sheena, Maria, and Connie are bossing Helga around, than we cut into the second song ( _In My own Little Corner_ ). Surprisingly, Helga had a pretty good voice! After that song, we cut into the King and Queen scene! Where Gerald and I are arguing that Arnold won`t get married. Soon, the cook (Ruth), butcher (Curly), and the maids and servants come in and sing ( _Your Majesties_ ). After that, Arnold comes in. After he leaves, I pretend to have the sniffles. Gerald says (as the king) "Have you had the sniffles? Better take something for it, you don`t want to have a red nose at the ball." I said "I`ll be over it by then." "Maisy." "What?" "The boy isn't sad." "How do you know?" "I asked him he said he`s doing fine." "Did he?" "Yes." "Do you want to know something? I love you." I was dying. "Naturally you do, I am the king." "That has nothing to do with it." The music started playing. After a couple of seconds, I started singing. I`ll save you the corniness and skip.

After the song ended, I kissed Gerald on the cheek as quick as possible (mostly). When it was a blackout, everyone in the audience was clapping very loudly, we headed off stage. We than went back to the stepfamily`s house. Sheena, Maria, and Connie were already for the ball while Helga was helping them. Soon Gloria came in while singing Fol Del Rol and Fiddleleede. Soon, the transformation came. After that, everyone was at the ball dancing the gavotte. I said "Wonderful isn't it." Gerald said "I`m afraid our son is having a worse time than we are." Connie said "I`ve lost track of the prince!" Sheena said "He`s dancing with Joy." "Is he? Oh, _that_ Joy, I want a shot at it!" Maria said "Your highness, might I say something personal?" "Yes." "I think, um, I like-." "You think?" "Very nice weather!" "You mustn't be so personal." "But my mother told me to say something personal." "Well maybe you should return to your mother for instructions." Connie pushed Maria away, danced with Arnold, and said "I`m going to be a lawyer someday!" Maria then started to imitate her mouthing Connie saying something about a Shakespeare play. When the gavotte ended, Helga was walking on stage with the most beautiful sea blue ball gown! Arnold took her hand and we started the gavotte again. Gerald said "You know, watching our son dance with the beautiful creature, it takes me back." I said "To where?" "The first time I met you my dear." I was blushing and smiling. Then, we sang Ten minutes ago. Then, the clock struck midnight! Helga ran offstage. Then the intermission came for Act two.

When the intermission was done, we opened where Gerald and I were looking for Arnold. It was then cut to the townspeople trying on the shoe, looking disappointed, mad, or sad.

We then went into the stepfamily`s house, Connie and Maria were trying on the shoe. Connie said while trying on the shoe "It fit me perfectly at the ball, YOU SHRUNK IT!" Maria took it out of her hand and said "Let me try it!" Stinky said "Do you have another daughter?" Sheena said "No." Gloria came out of nowhere and said "What about Cinderella?" Stinky said "Who`s Cinderella?" "Just a little kitchen rat, she`s too dirty to look at." "I have strict instructions to try on the shoe on every woman in the kingdom." Stinky left to "look" around the house. He said "No one else is here." Gloria and Sheena said "WHAT?!" "I mean, I told you she wasn't here." "Where could she be? Of course, I know!" Everyone left offstage. The scene went into the gardens. Short story, Helga tried on the shoe and then we cut into the wedding. Helga kissed Arnold on the lips! Now, it wasn't like for how long I kissed Gerald on the cheek, she kissed Arnold for fifteen seconds, very slow seconds. We than went in lines to bow. The first line was the townspeople, then the maids and servants, then the Harold, The step family, Gerald and I, The Fairy Godmother, and then Cinderella and the prince. Oddly, Gerald and I (I think) got the biggest applaud and cheer! We all bowed at the same time. When the play was done, I said goodbye to everyone and went home.


End file.
